PROJECT SUMMARY ? COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT The proposed Resource for Quantitative Elemental Mapping for the Life Sciences has the potential for extraordinary impact on biomedical research through the development of technologies, methods, and software that will dramatically improve the ability of researchers to address significant questions in biology and clinical research concerning human health and disease. Consequently, the adoption and dissemination of Resource technologies is extremely important to the Resource leadership and technology teams. Our approach to achieving the goals of enhancing collaboration and providing access to Resource capabilities is built upon the solicitation, evaluation and selection of Collaboration and Service (C&S) projects. Eight prospective Collaboration and Service projects, which cover a range of biology and disease in humans, model organisms, and pathogens, have already been identified. This list is a modest snapshot of a much larger research community encompassing >2,300 active NIH-funded research programs focused on specific metals. The Resource will develop an informed, competent user base that is prepared to adopt the new methods and technologies. We will use a Visiting Scholar program, analytical imaging workshops, conference presentations and annual ?Inorganic Signatures of Life? symposia, to educate and train users and promote adoption of new technologies. Resource technical staff, with extensive experience in technical training will provide investigators and students with direct hands-on training in instrument usage, data acquisition, and interpretation across the entire range of Resource technologies. We will partner with professional societies to offer a short course on new technologies for elemental detection and localization. Our strategies for technology dissemination will include providing online access to Resource software and downloadable SOPs for sample preparation and workflows and specifications for instrument customization and development. Importantly, we will provide robust web presence for the Resource through the development of a Resource Portal. Access to mature Resource technologies will leverage robust mechanisms for external usage of instrumentation and expertise in place for core facility usage at Northwestern and user access protocols on the ANL campus. Dual project leads located on the Northwestern and ANL campuses will ensure coordination and integration of CE activities across the Resource. In addition, we will pursue commercialization of technologies, where appropriate, such as the photoacoustic microscopy methods under development. We will assess the impact of these dissemination activities on the adoption of the new technologies by tracking publications in which these technologies are used and/or the P41 grant award is cited. We will also review the literature annually to determine how these technologies have opened new areas of inquiry and stimulated new innovations.